Reconnection
by zaera82
Summary: Thea Queen ran away from Starling City three years ago when she found out the truth about her birth, to start over and have a new life. But she could never let go of that one true thing in her old life.
1. Chapter 1

An Oliver/Thea fic. Yeah I know its Queencest but can't help it. And by the way in my story, Thea finds out she's adopted. So technically they aren't biologically related...

* * *

Three years later.

Chicago.

She couldn't sleep that night like most nights since she had been in the Windy City and Thea found herself staring up at the ceiling. She could hear the sounds of traffic from below. It was so different from her quiet bedroom in the vast manor grounds of Queen's mansion. Thea made herself a mug of chamomile tea and stood at the balcony. She stared up at the night sky and looked at the distant stars. It was strange that she found herself smiling at an old memory. She was twelve years old, running down the halls of the grand mansion. Her big brother Ollie chasing after her. It all started when Thea took Ollie's cell phone after dinner wondering who it was her brother was texting all through dinner

"_Give me back my phone Thea!" Ollie shouted at her._

"_You need to catch me first Ollie!" She had cried in delight, turning around and smiling brightly at the young man she adored more than anything in the world._

"_You're getting too fast for me to catch up Speedy..." Ollie grinned back._

_Thea laughed and ran faster, heading outside. It was already dark but the young girl didn't care. She ran out of breath and started panting. Thea turned around suddenly realizing she was some distance away from the main house._

"_Ollie!" She called out. She looked around the old oak trees and grew afraid. There was the sound of an owl hooting and Thea stepped on a fallen tree branch. The snapping sound her feet had just made caused her to jump in fright only to have someone holding her from behind._

"_Ollie..." Thea whispered his name and her big brother carried her in his arms. Ollie looked down at her and smiled. _

"_You found me," Thea said as she buried her face in his chest._

"_Always.." He told her and she smiled when he leaned to kiss the top of head. Being in his arms always made Thea feel safe and warm. Knowing that her big brother was there to protect her. Always..._

"_Come on..." Ollie said still carrying her as she clung to him. "I want to show you something."_

"_What is it?" She asked him meeting his twinkling blue eyes._

"_It's a surprise..." Ollie told her and the girl seemed very intrigued by it. Thea was indeed surprised when she saw a picnic blanket laid out near the man made lake that was on the estate grounds._

"_A picnic?" Thea asked him as her green eyes went wide._

"_A midnight picnic," Ollie said as he looked at his wrist watch. Ollie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Sis..."_

_Thea hugged her brother tightly. "This is awesome Ollie." She said, grateful for his efforts. He had always been the best brother in the world._

_She took his hand and lead her to the spread. Thea's eyes just looked at the spread before her in wonder. Her favorite foods were all there. Pepperidge Farm chunky chocolate chip cookies and Goldfish crackers. Graham teddy bears and licorice sticks. Thea chewed the cherry cola flavored jelly beans and grinned at Ollie. He shook his head smiling and she looked on seeing his floppy wheat blonde hair falling over his forehead._

"_I don't get it why you had to dye it so blonde..." She spoke, looking at her brother. She had missed his darker honey locks._

"_I lost a bet with Tommy," He said easily. Ollie let out a sigh and Thea watched as her brother just lied down on the picnic blanket, his eyes staring right at the dark star filled sky. _

"_Come here..." Ollie called her patting the space beside him. "We can watch the stars together..."_

_Thea gave a small grin and moved to her brother, snuggling right next to him as he stroked her hair._

"_Dad used to bring me here all the time," Ollie spoke. "We just look at the stars using this old telescope he had since he was a kid."_

"_Even before I was born?" Thea asked him. Ollie gave a nod. He started to point at the stars. "See that's you and me..."_

_Thea looked at her brother and gave wry look. "No it's not Ollie. That's Castor and Pollux. Dad told me about them..."_

"_Kinda like us." Ollie smiled at her. "See Thea, you and me, we're like them. Two halves of each other. Twins. Except of different ages..."_

_Thea gave a shrug and chewed more jelly beans. "I don't know about that Ollie. Sometimes you behave like a twelve year old too."_

_Ollie heard that and laughed. She smiled hearing his warm laughter. It was one of her favorite sounds. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead again. Thea then looked at her brother and Ollie saw the worried look on her face._

"_What is it?" He asked. He knew something was up with his little sister._

"_Why are you texting Sarah?" Thea asked him. "Are you seeing her too?" _

_Ollie groaned and rolled his eyes. It was so like his little sister to be a little nosy._

"_You shouldn't be reading my messages. It's a private adult matter..." Ollie said with a frown._

"_But we never keep things from each other. I told you about my crush on Brandon Evans..." Thea said hurriedly._

_"He's a jerk." Ollie said frowning again. "He's not good enough for you."_

"_That is so untrue!" Thea scowled. She hated how judgmental Ollie could be."He's sweet...He got me flowers today as a birthday gift."_

"_I know his sister Yvoanne..." Ollie said giving her another of his annoyed eye rolls. "Trust me they're the same."_

"_You mean you slept with his sister?" Thea said smirking at him._

_Ollie frowned and Thea only smiled triumphantly. He then nudged her. "Give it up Thea..."_

"_Well alright..." She sighed and took the slim cell phone from her pocket. "There...Happy now?" She said pouting a little as she handed the phone to Ollie who only smiled back._

"_I still don't understand why you're texting Sarah all those yucky stuff..." Thea said and made a face. "Laurel is her sister...I don't think you should be doing that." Thea told him and shook her head.  
_

"_Laurel and I broke up..." Ollie sighed. He didn't look at her when he said that. His listless eyes just staring at the stars._

"_Again?" Thea asked. He gave a shrug and grunted in response. She wasn't really that surprised. She had known that her brother and his girlfriend always had a rather tumultuous relationship. But Thea knew that Ollie really cared for Laurel Lance. More than he did any of the girls he went out with._

"_I thought you loved her Ollie..." Thea spoke softly._

"_Trust me Thea. Love between two adults is complicated..." He said and pulled her closer, letting Thea rest her head on his chest._

"_God..." Thea heaved and shook her head. "I never want to grow up then..." She really didn't want to. Being a kid forever seemed like a better alternative._

"_Oh you will..." Ollie smiled. "As much as I hate it, you'll grow up into a beautiful young woman and break hearts everywhere..."_

"_Never yours..." Thea said, smiling sweetly at her older brother._

"_I'll never break your heart too..." He said looking at her tenderly. "I think you're the only girl whose heart I can guarantee is safe with me..."_

"_That's because I'm your sister..." Thea smiled. Her brother was the reigning playboy of Starling City and yet she loved him more than anyone. She snuggled close and started humming some musical tune._

"_Dad and I will be going sailing for a while..." Ollie suddenly said._

"_Can I come?" Thea asked, suddenly excited by the prospect._

"_It's a business thing," Ollie told her._

_"But I thought you don't want to get into the family business?" She asked him. It just seemed odd to Thea that Ollie would go on a business trip with their father._

Ollie only gave a grin and winked his eye. She didn't know why but Thea had a sense that it wasn't a business yacht trip. And when her brother and father left on the Queen's Gambit a week later, she was never comfortable with it. Four days after they left the marina at Starling City, news had broken that the yacht had hit bad weather and sunk deep in the Pacific. Thea remembered crying to herself for weeks, sleeping her brother's bed, praying that Ollie would turn up alive and come back to her.

* * *

"Mia!"

Thea turned when she heard her name being called or at least what she wanted people in Chicago to know her as. She was no longer Thea Queen and she became Mia Dearden. Mia was her birth mother's middle name and Dearden was supposed to be spelled Durden after hers and Ollie's favorite fictional character, _Tyler Durden_ but the guy who did her papers got the spelling all wrong. It was easy to disappear and get a new identity when you have billions to your name and Thea did just that. Thea just didn't think she could stay in Starling City anymore not after it was revealed. That her entire life was a lie.

"Hey Scott.." Thea said to her friend and beamed a smile. Scott Takamura was the resident campus hacker as well as being on the Dean's List. He was also her bestfriend.

"Didn't see you at the off campus Rave last night..." Scott said as he sidled close to her. He handed her the usual skinny no foam latte that he had gotten for her.

He was dressed in the hipster uniform of large horn rimmed glasses, a beanie, T shirt and skinny jeans while Mia was dressed in her usual black and gray colors. She never felt like dressing up since she lived in Chicago. _What was the point anyway?_ She just wanted to lay low and not attract attention.

"The party was a killer..." Scott rambled on. "They had this cool deejay from Amsterdam and you should see the sexy sorority girls dancing..."

"I told you partying is not my idea of fun..." Thea said easily. She then gave Scott a strange look. "And you know those sorority chicks will not sleep with you..."

Scott gave a mournful puppy dog look and Thea sighed taking the silly beanie off his head. "Not if you're wearing this...Seriously Scott the hipster thing is so last decade..."

"Oh come on..." Scott said and shook his head. "You never have fun. That's your problem Mia. You need to chill out. Senior year of college and I don't remember one party you went to..."

"I don't know Scott..." Thea sighed and sipped her latte. She sighed thinking of her hey days in Starling City. The consummate party teen, Thea Queen. "My party days are loong over..."

Scott only laughed. "You sound like an old hag sometimes..."

"I might be older than I look," Thea said mysteriously and teased him. Thea and Scott walked downed campus grounds and smiled seeing their good friend Billy Jones walking towards them.

"Hey what's up Billy!" Scott called, a little too enthusiastically that made Thea smiled to herself.

"You heard?" Billy asked. He seemed a little annoyed. Thea wondered what it was that got under Billy's skin. Her friend Billy was the Eco warrior and social justice Champion. There was always something that would rattle Billy Jones. From Global Warming to Animal Rights. Billy was involved in a lot of activities in campus, being Editor of the campus newspaper and President of the student council. He was also not so secretly in love with Thea, which she tried her best to ignore most of the time. Thea wasn't in the mood for romance when she left Starling City.

"About what?" Scott and Thea asked in unison.

"The university had gotten Oliver Queen to give a commencement speech..." Billy said shaking his head. "And award him an honorary doctorate."

"Oh..." Thea uttered. She felt as if her heart almost skipped a beat maybe even two. Oliver was going to be there. Her Ollie.

"That is like awesome man!" Scott cheered. "Always wanted to meet a celebrity."

"The man's a total douche." Billy frowned. "And he's giving me my degree?"

"Don't be an ass Jones." Thea bit back. "You don't know anything about him."

"Jeez Mia..." Billy said and stared at her. "You're being a tad defensive."

"I just don't think you should judge people..." Thea scowled. "Especially when you don't know them.."

She still hated it. People who would mouth off about her family, especially about Ollie when they don't know anything. Nobody really knows. They just think they do.

"He's a media whore who beats up photographers and pissed on a cop..." Billy argued back. "The only reason he's giving the speech is because he just made a generous donation to the University...It's all about the money now...All these One percenters think they can buy anything."

Thea was still annoyed and looked at Scott. "I need to go...I don't think I'm in the mood for company." She said and turned before walking away.

"What's up with her?" Billy asked Scott who shrugged in response.

"I don't know Man. It's Mia. You know how she is. She's Emo about everything..."

"You don't say..." Billy huffed, watching as Mia walked away

* * *

Thea turned the key of her apartment and walked in. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that something was wrong. There was someone else in her apartment and she dropped her bag of groceries when she saw him sitting on her old leather armchair. There he was, just sitting there, staring coldly at her with his icy blue eyes. Her brother, Oliver was dressed in charcoal gray suit that was well tailored to his form. Thea wondered if maybe she was hallucinating.

"You didn't write...you didn't call...not even a text or an email..." Ollie spoke, in a rather calm tone. "Three years Thea...Three years..."

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked, she didn't even dare to move a step further. She saw the look on his face. He wasn't playing. In fact Ollie looked really angry. "How did you know..."

"I just know..." Ollie said, his voice sounding so tense that it cut her mid sentence.

"Get your things Thea. We're going home." He said tersely, cutting right to the chase.

"No!" She bellowed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Do you know how worried Mom is?" Ollie asked her. Thea stared at him, seeing the anger on his face and the worry in his blue eyes.

"Did you ever think about that? Did you ever think about me? What you put us through all these years..."

"I just want to be left alone..." Thea explained. "Just leave me alone okay. I'm not a Queen. I never was. I know that now and Mom lied to me! Dad lied to me! Everyone lied to me! " She screamed and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Everyone that I loved lied to me." Thea sobbed.

"I never did." Ollie said. "I didn't lie to you Thea."

Thea looked at him and Ollie walked straight to her pulling her in his arms. She lost all control and broke down, crying streams of tears into his chest, staining his Armani suit. Whatever emotions she had held tightly wound to her chest for years just unravelled while she stood in his arms.

"God Thea..." Ollie murmured as he kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him like he would never let go. "Don't leave me again...I'd rather be lost in that island for a second time than have you leave me..."

* * *

"What happened when I was gone?" Thea asked. They were talking as they snuggled on the living room sofa. Ollie had taken off his jacket and switched off his cell phone. He didn't want anything or anyone to interrupt his time with her.

"I tried tracking you..." He groaned. "I looked for you everywhere...I even enlisted Felicity in the mission and Diggs..." Ollie then looked at her.

He thought of all the restless days and nights looking for his kid sister. The one thing that meant the world to him.

"You're a hard woman to find..." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I should be..." Thea said stifling a tired yawn. "I paid a lot of money to disappear without a trace..."

"I never gave up looking for you..." Ollie told her. His steely blue gaze locked on her again that Thea had to look away

"I read the society paper..." Thea said, hoping to change the subject and looked at him. "I know Tommy and Laurel got married last year."

"I was the bestman." Ollie said with a charming smile. He laughed softly, it seemed strange that his ex girlfriend and his bestfriend are now married and expecting their firstborn.

"See. I knew you had some good in you," Thea smiled and kissed his cheek. Ollie hugged her closer as they lied down.

"I missed you so much Thea..." He said, murmuring in her ear. "You don't know how much I missed you. It killed me."

"I know..." She said in a distant tone. "I felt like I died too Ollie. I didn't know who I was and where I belong..."

"You're a Queen Thea," Ollie told her and took her wrist holding it to his heart, "And you belong with me. You know that. And Mom too. She wants you back. Come home..."

" I don't think I can face her...Not after what happened," Thea said softly. "I kept thinking of how betrayed I felt that she hid the truth...that she actually lost the baby she was carrying and that Dad and her took me from some orphanage in the Glades..."

Thea suddenly sat up and looked at Ollie. "Do you know how it feels to find out that your birth mother was a crack whore who died from AIDS? And that the family who raised you isn't really your family?"

"It doesn't matter Thea..." Ollie said in a gentle tone. He held her face with both hands. "Nothing will ever change...The test shows you're HIV negative and we are still your family."

"It changes everything..." Thea said staring at his face. "Because now I know what I felt for you for so long isn't wrong..."

"Thea..." Ollie breathed and looked at her.

"No. Stop." She said abruptly. "Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it."

"You know I love you more than anything..." Ollie said before pausing. "What happened..."

"Let's not talk about it." Thea interrupted. "I don't want to talk about what happened that night..."

"I think we need to..." Ollie said rather solemnly and looked at her. "Because you left the next day and I kept thinking that it was me. I was the reason that you decide to leave..."

"I'm not angry with you Ollie..." Thea sighed. "I never was. You were the one thing I held on to..."

She looked at him intently, her clear green eyes never leaving his. "The only thing."

Ollie looked at her closely and saw the thin leather strip around her neck. He touched and trailed his fingers down, gently caressing her collar bone. He touched the ivory Hozen that she wore as a pendant and he felt as if his heart could overflow. The deep love he had for her. He had given it to her when he got back from the island four years ago. A symbol of reconnection because the whole time Ollie was away, he thought about his little sister and how he was going to look after her then that their father was gone. Seeing Thea again was the one thing he held on to when things were getting tough on the island.

Thea fell asleep that night in his arms while they sat on the old leather sofa in her apartment. Ollie didn't want to move, afraid he would wake her up. She was sleeping like an angel, his angel. He never wanted to admit it. But his love for Thea wasn't a hundred percent familial anymore. Everything seemed as if it was someone else's life he was living. But it didn't matter to Ollie. He had Thea back and he wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

They had breakfast in her tiny kitchen the next morning. Thea smiled watching as Ollie cooked up a storm on a skillet. Bacon and scrambled eggs and toast with peanut butter and jelly. Thea decided to do the dishes since he had already cooked. Ollie stared at the AA pamphlet that was stuck on the fridge by a small maple leaf magnet. Thea saw that and gave a soft sigh.

"I'm sober. 608 days..." She said and sat at the table. "Not a drop of Alcohol or drugs..."

She looked at Ollie and shrugged it off. "I'm clean Ollie. Guess finding out the truth about my parentage knocked the wind right off of me."

"I'm so proud of you..." Ollie smiled.

"Don't patronize me..." Thea grumbled and rolled her eyes but Ollie was unfazed.

He took a seat next to her and pulled her closer, letting her lean her head on his shoulder and she just moved even closer, breathing in the scent of his. Warm and spicy. She never knew what cologne or perfume it was he wore. It was custom made like and expensive like everything else in his wardrobe. Even his Lambhorgini was custom made. Ollie planted a firm kiss on her head and Thea wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice being in his arms, cocooned in his embrace. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. They were together again. Ollie was right there with her.

"I like it when you do that..." She whispered a smile on her face.

"Do what?" Ollie asked, looking down at her.

"When you kiss the top of my head and hold me...I always feel safe and loved and even cherished when you do that." Thea told him. Her voice sounded wistful as she looked at him

"And I'll never stop doing that." He told her, eyes never leaving hers.

"What's going to happen Ollie?" Thea asked.

"You're coming back home with me after you graduate. Then we'll figure out if you want to get a job take a year off and travel or do whatever you want to do that makes you happy..." Ollie said easily.

"No I mean with us..." Thea said and moved away. "What are we going to do about us?"

He was rather stunned and just looked at her. Not knowing the answer. Suddenly the spell was broken and the atmosphere seemed rather tense.

"You don't even know?" Thea cried out and stared at him in disbelief. "You spent three years tracking me down, looking for me and you don't have a plan for us!"

"Thea..." Ollie called her. He tried to pull her back to him but she moved away from his touch. "I just wanted you back. That was the only thing on my mind. Just to bring you home, back to me."

"And then what?" She asked him, her voice raised several decibels above normal. "We go on living like one big happy family?"

"Thea..you don't understand..." Ollie started. "It's complicated..." He looked at her, sounding almost defeated. "People will judge and no one knows the truth. I don't want to you to get hurt by this."

"You're already hurting me Ollie...Can't you see it?" She said, hating how emotional and broken she sounded and Thea hated to be weak but it was Ollie. He was the only one who could do that to her.

"I love you!" She cried out. "Don't you know that? I love you so much! More than anyone. I never loved anyone like I love you Ollie..."

"And that's how I love you too Thea..." Ollie said, breathlessly.

He pulled her back in his arms,she struggled a bit and tried to beat him away but he persevered and let her beat him in his chest. He came from the school of hard knocks. Five years cast away in an island taught Ollie he can survive anything but having Thea heartbroken was not one of them and he hated himself for that. Thea stopped after a while and calmed down. Ollie cooed softly humming some old tune as he held her closer gently rocking her to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Ollie wanted to meet her for lunch later that day but Thea wasn't quite ready to spend any more time with him. She was already overwhelmed from their reunion the previous night and the outburst in the kitchen earlier in the morning. In all honesty she wasn't ready to go back to being Theadora Louise Queen again. She wanted to be Mia Dearden, the college senior. The girl from some small Midwestern town in Kansas whose life and history Thea had made up in her mind. Mia Dearden had dreams. She was going to be somebody in the big city.

Thea Queen was the scared little Rich girl who had issues but Mia Dearden, she was fresh faced and eager and most importantly, she was uncomplicated. Mia Dearden had a routine everyday and a schedule to follow. Except with Ollie coming back unexpectedly everything was askewed and she had missed her morning yoga on Lake Shore Drive. So instead, she went to the campus gym and started running on the track, listening to Florence and the Machine on her Ipod while she sweated and ran. She didn't want to think about Ollie but it was a losing battle with her mind. Thea closed her eyes when she remembered that night three years ago.

Thea was just a freshman in college. Her family name and generous donations had gotten her into Princeton and Thea hated it there. It was always too cold in New Jersey and she hadn't made much progress academically. She was home for the holiday and was fumbling through her mother's personal effects in the safe, hoping to get money to pay for the cocaine when she found her original birth certificate and then she knew her real birthday wasn't in the Fall. She was born in the Summer, July 7th and not in Switzerland like it said on her other birth certificate but right in a county hospital in Starling City. Thea knew something didn't add up. She sold what cocaine she had left and hired an investigator to find out the truth

Thea went screaming at her mother, demanding Moira to admit the truth. Walter told her to calm down but Thea mouthed off vulgarities. She was partially drunk and strung out on cocaine. Ollie was there just staring at her and their Mother.

"_What is going on?" Ollie had asked. He just didn't expect another fight at the dinner table. "Is this true Mom?" He asked Moira._

"_Your sister is not well Ollie." Moira replied. She looked worriedly at Thea who only screamed._

_"She's lying! I'm not a Queen!" Thea looked at her mother. "Tell him Mom! Tell him the truth! I'm sick of all these lies..."_

"_Thea..." Ollie walked to her and she was shaking badly. _

"_She's hiding something!" Thea cried. "She is... I know it. I'm not your sister! I'm not her child!"_

"_Thea..." Ollie called her again, looking at her sternly this time. "Stop it please. Stop this now. You need help..."_

"_Why can't you believe me Ollie?" She asked him, tears falling down her face. Her eyes all puffy and red rimmed. Her once lustrous brown hair, seemed stringy and limp._

"_I trust you!" She sobbed and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I trusted you the most. I loved you the most Ollie..You have to believe me."_

"_Its going to be alright..." Ollie whispered pulling her in his arms, trying his best to comfort and calm her down. "We're going to get you some help okay..." _

* * *

They sent her to rehab a week later. It was in an exclusive private clinic somewhere in Sedona and twelve weeks there only made her simmer angrily inside. She stopped taking cocaine but indulged in alcohol and a little weed. Ollie drove to the centre to pick her up and Thea remembered seeing Ollie's face. He looked tired and haggard. Like he hadn't slept properly in days.

"_You look like crap..." Thea muttered as she stared at him, still wearing her shades to hide her horrible eye bags. _

_Ollie gave a quick grin and pulled her in for a tight, long hug. He hadn't seen her in three months._

"_It's nice to see you too Speedy..." He whispered as he held her in his arms. _

_Thea only groaned and pushed him away after a while. She sat in the SUV barely saying anything. She hummed some tunes while Ollie drove on._

"_So I guess you'll be taking a semester off," Ollie said, hoping to start a conversation, breaking the awkward silence between them._

"_I'm dropping out..." Thea replied rather nonchalant and matter of factly._

"_What?" Ollie asked and stared at her. "No you're not Thea. You're gonna take a break and start over..."  
_

"_I'm not!" She scowled and pushed her large shades up to her hair as she stared angrily at him. The nerve of Oliver Queen telling her what to do._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm in no state to go back to school plus I hate it there. Princeton sucks. It's an ivy league uptight place ruled by East Coast WASPs."_

"_I'm not gonna sit here and let you waste your life away..."Ollie huffed._

"_You know what?" Thea screamed. "Stop telling me what to do! You're not my father! And turns out you're not my brother too Ollie! So stop it! I don't need to listen to you!"_

"_I talked to Mom and she told me everything. I'm angry with her too. I'm on your side Thea..." Ollie spoke quietly after a while. _

"_That's good to know..." She said huffily and folded her arms._

"_You know it changes nothing...The birth certificate is just a piece of paper... You're still my sister."_

"_It's not just a piece of paper..." Thea gritted and stared daggers at him. "It changes everything! It means that we're not related Ollie. Not by blood or anything... We are just nobody. We might as well be strangers. We are nothing to each other!"_

_The SUV jerked to an abrupt stop, shaking Thea out of her angst driven tirade. She was too stunned and shaken to react._

"_Don't say that!" Ollie inhaled sharply and scolded her. "We are not nobody Thea! We're not nothing to each other... We never will be."_

"_I wish we are..." Thea whispered sadly and stared out the window. "I wish that we just don't know each other anymore...It'd be easier."_

* * *

She never loved another like she did Ollie. Thea always thought that she must have been a bit sick for having romantic feelings towards her big brother. But she had adored him since she was a little girl. Ollie could do no wrong in her eyes. When he had gotten back from the dead and scuffles they'd get into, Thea hated how far apart they had grown. She hated how distant he was with her, how he wouldn't let her in.

It hurt Thea terribly that Ollie wouldn't trust her enough. He had created a wall between them, an impenetrable fortress and she couldn't plow through no matter how hard she tried. Like Thea had once confessed to him while they were standing by his grave, sometimes she did feel closer to him when he was presumed dead. Talking to a marble headstone seemed better whenever she was feeling alone. One thing, the marble headstone won't judge like Ollie would and marble headstones don't talk back.

Her friend Margo kept harping about how hot Ollie was and she was a little irritated by it. Margo and her other friends would come by the house, just to steal glances or peeks of Ollie. But he was never really home. Then again, he was never really around much even after he was back from the 5 year long hiatus.

"_Seriously Thea..." Margo sighed one afternoon while both of them were in Thea's bedroom. "Your brother is Christian Grey in the flesh..."_

"_What?" Thea scowled at her friend. She knew of Margo's penchant for erotic romances._

"_He's like sex on a stick..." Margo said and licked her lips for effect. "He can tie me up anytime."_

"_God...You're disgusting Margo..." Thea said and shook her head. Margo can be quite weird at times. But she had been a good friend and a good snort buddy to Thea. Margo only laughed before bending down and snorted the powdered cocaine. _

Of course Thea had always thought of Ollie as a handsome man but he was Ollie, her Ollie. It was never like that to her. It was never something as base as lust. What she felt for him ran deep. Sometimes she wondered if it was true what he had said, that they were both halves of the same whole and now that the missing half of her was back, maybe she would feel whole again. Like she could breathe easily and live her life the way she always wanted. Because she sure as hell felt like she was ripped in pieces the past three years without him.

* * *

"Am I sick for being in love with my brother?" Thea asked her therapist later that afternoon. A question she had pondered over and over again in her head.

Dr Renee Alexander was reknowned in Chicago and Thea sees the good doctor twice a week. And Thea needed to go for some therapy after the two hours in the gym. Ollie had called and left several voice messages but Thea only ignored them. Dr Alexander just looked at her and gave a kind smile.

"Sometimes we tend to cling to people we feel most comfortable and closest with and it's obvious Mia that you care very much for Sam..."

Thea smiled hearing that and looked at her doctor. "His name is not really Sam..." She said ruefully. "I just made that up."

She seemed restless and just shook her legs a bit. "You know after Sam Winchester...It's from my favorite show..." She rambled on.

"You're still protective of him..." Dr Alexander noted and gave a smile. "You don't even want to use his real name."

"He's not even my real brother..." Thea sighed as she rested her head against the chaise lounge and just stretched herself.

"And maybe I'm not really that screwed up after all..." Thea shook her head and gave an ironic smile.

"I found out I was adopted..." She whispered snarkily. "Now how's that for irony?"

"And Sam's here in Chicago..." Thea announced.

"He is?" Dr Alexander stared at Thea. Her big brown eyes grew wide. It was quite unexpected.

"Yup..." Thea nodded awkwardly. "He wants me to go home Doc. We could be one big happy family again..."

"And you don't want to?" The therapist asked.

"I don't know what I want..." Thea said dazedly. "I just don't want to be away from him anymore."

"You lived this long without him Mia..." Dr Alexander said with a kind smile. "You're doing well here. Finishing school and graduating colledge. You're sober and clean now..."

"Yeah..." Thea said with a nod. She thought of the ache being so far away from Ollie. Not contacting him at all. How she would call him using a payphone just to hear the sound of his voice on voicemail.

"But it's been hell. The worse kind of hell."

"You're stronger than you think Miss Dearden. You can survive anything..." The therapist said confidently.

Thea only grew quiet and stared ahead. She wondered if she could tell Ollie to leave her be. That she didn't want to be Thea Queen anymore. She didn't want to be his little kid sister. That she wanted more.

* * *

She went back to her apartment and Ollie was standing there right in front of her door. Thea stared ahead and saw the look on his face. He looked really weary.

"You never answered my calls..." Ollie spoke. He couldn't hide the melancholy that was in his icy blue eyes and for a while Thea felt guilty. She didn't mean to make him all worried. She just needed her space.

"I had a busy day," Thea replied. She gave a tired smile and shook her head. "Well at least you're not breaking into my apartment anymore..."

Ollie smiled back, a boyish grin that reminded Thea of the young man he used to be, one she had adored more than anything in the world. Thea turned the key of her apartment door and stepped with with Ollie walking right behind her. Thea sank tiredly on the leather couch while Ollie sat on the large bean bag. That was right in front of her.

"You look tired," Ollie commented. He leaned and gently caressed her cheek. It was so evident that he was concerned for her and even Thea was touched by it. She liked having Ollie touching her and holding her. It was like soothing balm.

"And you look like crap," Thea smiled letting her head leaned back against the musty old leather sofa. Ollie laughed softly at that. Thea looked at him and rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm lying. You look quite good actually."

"You don't look so bad yourself..." Ollie said. He sighed and moved to the couch, pulling her in his arms and letting her snuggle in his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." Thea whispered, breathing in into his chest. Everything seemed so simple and peaceful right there, just being in Ollie's arms. As if nothing could touch her. He would keep her safe, away from everyone and everything in the world.

"I wish we could too..." Ollie breathed holding her close. Thea smiled and planted a soft kiss on his chest, preening her ear right above his left rib cage.

She could hear the soft beatings of his heart and it calmed her down. It was like a soft lullaby lulling her to sleep. Thea touched his arm, trailing it down till her hand touched Ollie's. He instantly laced his fingers through hers. Strange that it fit. His large callused hand holding her soft one. Fingers grasping one another.

"So why did you make the donation to the university?" Thea asked, Ollie was running his fingers through her long brown hair. It was making her a little sleepy having his fingers massage her scalp.

"I thought it'd be good karma giving something back to the institution where you had been studying the past three years..." Ollie replied.

"Or getting some good PR especially after the debacle in Palm Beach last Spring..." She quipped. Ollie looked at her a little confused and Thea rolled her eyes.

"I read the paper Ollie...You and the Russian oligarch's wife."

"She told me she was single..." Ollie responded and Thea only shook her head. Ollie smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"So will you come back home with me?" Ollie asked her.

"Can we not talk about this now Ollie?" Thea asked and let out a soft sigh. She closed her eyes, hugging him closer. "Can we just lie here and be together..."

"Alright. Whatever you want Thea," He whispered and kissed the top of her head again.


End file.
